


A.M.

by zhurou



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhurou/pseuds/zhurou
Summary: Eichi could have sworn he saw his life flash before his eyes.





	A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am  
> also I'm not sure how to tag here

Warm sunlight illuminated and peaked through the cracks of the powder blue curtains, arousing Eichi from his sleep. As he tried to blink away the heavy feeling of lethargy, he found himself enveloped in a scent that was not entirely his own, but mixed with one clean and soothing. Fresh linen and cotton— it was a simple scent, but it made Eichi feel at ease, like he was home. The blonde buried his face into the source of the lovely fragrance and inhaled deeply. The arm wrapped around Eichi’s waist twitched and shifted a little, but the owner didn’t seem to be moving any more than that. The blonde smiled to himself. Oh Yuzuru~, he thought. Somewhere during the night, the younger of the two had changed his position and pulled Eichi into a warm embrace in his sleep. Eichi rubbed his cheek onto Yuzuru’s shoulder before pulling back and looking at his lover’s face.

Usually, it was Yuzuru who woke Eichi up in the mornings. He was always the one who would get out of bed and get ready for the day first. Afterwards, he would literally drag Eichi out from the comfort of their warm blankets and assist him with his morning rituals. It was a bit of a tedious routine, but Eichi still loved it nonetheless. It would be odd of him not to! Who wouldn’t enjoy seeing their lover first thing in the morning, being carried out of bed by him, and of course, getting bathed by him? Yuzuru did always have a habit of spoiling those who were close to him. Today, however, was different.

It was one of those rare mornings where Eichi had woken up before Yuzuru did.

_Today must be my lucky day~_ , Eichi quietly giggled to himself as pale blue eyes studied the butler’s visage.

Yuzuru’s sleeping face was truly a work of art; to call it exquisite was simply an _understatement_. Eichi had to restrain himself from littering it with kisses. Instead, he brought a hand to Yuzuru's face, his thumb rubbing light, little, loving circles onto his cheek. He then moved his thumb to brush over Yuzuru's slightly parted lips. His quiet breathing, along with the blonde’s own heartbeat, felt like the only two sounds that could be heard in their room. In spite of the fact that they were a bit chapped, his lips were absolutely enticing. The scion had to once again fight the urge to wake the butler up with a kiss, as Yuzuru had done with him many times before.

_He must be really tired. I should let him rest._

And so, Eichi laid there in silence, listening to the steady rise and falls of Yuzuru’s quiet breathing. He took in every little detail of the butler’s face- from his kissable forehead, to his long eyelashes, to that sexy beauty mark of his. The urge to smother his face with countless pecks and smooches returned, but Eichi (reluctantly) suppressed that desire and continued on with staring at his lover’s face.

-

After for what seemed like forever, Eichi finally had an idea. Why doesn’t he just take a picture? Or even better, a video? It wasn’t everyday that he woke up before the butler, and who knows when he would get the chance to take in such an absolutely wonderful sight? Besides, it had been a long time since Eichi updated his album full of Yuzuru pictures. Not to mention that he’s been good lately! He deserves at least this much.

The blonde tried to wiggle his body free out of Yuzuru’s grasp. Somehow, Eichi succeeded without waking him up. The mattress dipped as he carefully propped himself up with one arm and scanned the room for his phone. Great. Just his luck, it was on the nightstand on Yuzuru’s side of the bed. Disappointed but not discouraged, Eichi was intent on getting his phone without waking the other up. He gingerly slung his leg over Yuzuru’s body and was careful to not reflexively sit back down on the other. Shifting his weight onto that leg, Eichi leaned over, switched the positions of his arms for support and reached for his phone. He was close, so very close! His fingers were millimeters away from reaching his phone until Yuzuru stirred in his sleep. The scion froze in place before slowly trying to move back to his original spot on the bed, mentally praying to whatever god that was out there on celestial duty at the moment.

Eichi’s prayers were left unanswered.

Yuzuru, now awake, pulled his lover back down with one hand, pressing their bodies together. Eichi could have sworn he saw his life flash before his eyes.

“Eichi.” The blonde gulped. They've been together for years and it was always Tenshouin-sama or Eichi-sama, never just Eichi. Yuzuru only called him that on special occasions, like when they were having sex or when he was scolding Eichi. And since there was a disappointing lack of sloppy kissing and heavy fondling, it, unfortunately, was the latter.

“Ah… good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?”

“What were you doing?” Straight to the point. Eichi wasn't getting off the hook that easily.

“I was just trying to get my phone...to see what time it is.” Well, he wasn’t lying. He really did need his phone!

Yuzuru’s other hand was brought to the back of Eichi’s head. He carded his fingers through the silky tresses of Eichi’s hair, and at the same time, lazily pushed him down so that the blonde would be using him as a chest pillow. “Sleep. It is still early,” Yuzuru murmured as he began to pet his hair. Eichi pouted in response, but that pout soon turned into soft chuckling.

“Alright...~” He moved up and pressed a chaste kiss to Yuzuru’s lips before tucking his own head under the other’s chin. He wasn’t able to get the picture like he had planned to, but it’s not like he minded (okay, _maybe_ just a little). Eichi considered himself lucky that he was able to witness such a sight at all. Besides, if it’s happened once, then surely it would happen again, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I really like eiyuzu


End file.
